James Potter And The Wrath Of Scorpius Malfoy
by Magicgirl29
Summary: Post DH. It's James and Fred's first year at Hogwarts and it's going to be far from easy with the help of their new friend Salinda they all try and destroy Scorpius and Draco's evil plans!


**I own: Salinda, Professor Artellious, Chad, Andy and Andrew! **

"Alright son you ready?" Asked Harry as he addressed his eldest son James.

"It's Hogwarts of cause I am!" He laughed.

"That's my boy!" Said Harry ruffling his hair. James pushed Harry's hand away with a smile after a moment.

"Where's Fred!" James huffed. Fred (II) and James had become best friends since they were born and both of them had Weasley humour in their bones there was no denying. Harry and Ginny looked around.

"Oh there he is!" Said Ginny beaming as she saw her older brother, sister in law and nephew walk through the brick wall onto the platform. George and Angelina walked side by side, smiling as their loved ones came into view. Fred smiled when he saw James and ran off to be with him.

"Oh son!" George called out; Fred spun around and faced his father. George held up what looked like a puking pastel. "You should know I would not be fooled by this your uncle and I did invent them you know" He smirked a little. Even to this day remembering George's brother was hard but with Angelina, Roxanne, Fred (II) and all the others by his side he somehow made it through the pain. Fred laughed and ran to James.

"Hurry you're going to miss your train!" Yelled Ginny pushing the boys towards the train. James and Fred scrambled on board and waved to their parents and younger siblings.

After waving James said. "Ok let's go we don't want to run into Malfoy's kid!" Fred nodded.

"How do we know who he is?"

"I dunno but I think we'll find out at Hogwarts" James said and they ran off into a spare compartment. Moments later a young 1st year girl knocked on their door.

"Excuse me do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full and I don't know that many people" She said sheepishly. James and Fred looked at each other smiled, nodded and allowed her to sit. "Oh thank you!" She sat down beside James but opposite Fred. "My name is Salinda by the way. Salinda Marlson" Salinda had short (mucky blonde) hair which reached her shoulders and was unmistakeably the same height as the boys. She wore blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a gray jacket.

"I'm Fred Weasley"

"And I'm James Potter" Salinda smiled then realised the names.

"Wait I know who you two are" The boy's shared puzzled looks. She pointed to Fred. "You're George Weasley and Angelina's son, the same George Weasley and Angelina that thought in the battle of Hogwarts!" Fred nodded and Salinda pointed to James. "And you're James Potter- The boy who lived's- son!" She beamed at them and then James said.

"How'd you know all that? Are you a bookworm?" Salinda scoffed.

"Certainly not! But my family have told me about the battle of Hogwarts. But you see my mother went to Beauxbaton's and my father attended Durmstrang." The boys smiled and nodded. They laughed and joked together until the train reached the castle.

After everyone had changed into their robes all first years were taken to the castle on small boats that sailed over the sea. Salinda, James and Fred shared one boat. James and Fred paddled the boat as Salinda held the lantern which lit their way towards the castle. After reaching the grounds they saw the castle, shining as noble and brilliant as their parents had described it! They walked inside but surprisingly they did not meet Professor McGonagall. Sadly, a lot of the teachers had either retired or left but some still remained. Now a new woman greeted them.

She was a middle aged witch who wore- like Minerva- a black pointed hat. She had a tall, lanky, figure and long green satin robes which reached the ground. She did not wear glasses although; she did wear a black beaded necklace around her neck.

"Welcome first years I am Professor Artellious and welcome to Hogwarts" The students all stopped at the top of the stairs and listened. "Now while you stay at this school you will be separated into four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin." She said 'Slytherin' in a tone that subjected enormous dislike. "Now while you are here your house will be like your family. House points will be awarded for good behaviour and deducted for rule braking. At the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup. Understand?" There was a simultaneous 'yes professor' from the students as Professor Artellious continued. "Very well wait here if you please" She disappeared and the students began to talk amongst themselves.

Suddenly a harsh, piercing voice sounded from behind the crowd. "Well isn't this cute. The rumours are true!" A young, blonde, haired boy walked towards them with the face of what James would have described as a serpent-like creature- walked up to him, Salinda and Fred. "You must be James Potter" There was whispering from the crowd as James knew who this boy might be. "And you" The boy turned to Fred. He eyed him up and down and said. "Red hair and freckles. You must be a Weasley" Fred frowned. "No hammy down robes then Weasley?"

"My father owns a successful wizard store in Diagon Alley so we can afford robes!" Spat Fred. The boy chuckled. "Who are you anyway?"

"The name's Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy" James, Salinda and Fred all glared at him. This was Draco's son; he was just like Draco had been described as when he was younger. There was a tap on Scorpius's shoulder; he whirled around in time to see an aggravated Arleina Artellious stood behind him. Scorpius gave James and his friends' one last glare and then joined the other, rough, looking students at the back of the crowd.

"We're ready for you now. Follow me" Everyone followed her into the entrance hall. The four houses were set up as usual and the candles floated merrily in the air. Surprisingly they DID see Professor McGonagall sat in the headmaster's chair! "Line up here please" The students did so. "Now when I call your names you will come forth. I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you shall be sorted into your houses. Carmine, Alnando."

The boy called Alnando approached, sat on the seat and the hat screamed.

"RAVENCLAW!" Alnando smiled and ran off to the Ravenclaw table.

"Marington, David"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Another cheer.

"Weasley, Fred" Fred stopped smiling; he wanted to be in Gryffindor just like his mother and father.

"Good luck buddy" Whispered his cousin James. Fred nodded and approached the seat slowly.

"AHA!" Snapped the hat so loudly that Fred jumped. "Another Weasley, yes, yes I know just what to do with you. GRYFFINDOR!" Thunderous applause irrupted from the Gryffindor table as yet another Weasley was added to the house.

"Oh Fred I am so pleased!" Exclaimed Molly- both Fred and James's cousin. Who was also Percy Weasley's daughter- he accepted her embrace with a smile as he was proud to say she was nothing like her father. She was in her second year though.

"Malfoy, Scorpius" Silence fell as the sound of Malfoy's last name was like murder to every house – except Slytherins- ears.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Figures" Whispered Salinda.

"Marlson, Salinda" Salinda nervously made her way to the stool, spun around to face the students and sat down.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Again the Gryffindor tabled roared with cheers as Salinda smiled and ran up to the table, shaking the hands of many prefects.

"Potter, James." Excited whispers came from the various tables as the 1st years stayed silent. James slowly approached the hat and once it was placed on his head the hat spoke.

"Ah, James Potter son of Harry Potter himself. Yes, yes I see you have the same courage as him yes, yes. Loyalty and trust is always good. Well I have no choice, better be... GRYFFINDOR!" James laughed happily from the seat and ran happily to the Gryffindor table to join his friends.

"Hi Molly!" Said James beaming at her.

"Hello James" She replied sweetly. Andy- the Gryffindor prefect- shook James's hand strongly and then returned to his seat. McGonagall smiled and rose from her seat and stood behind the golden owl podium- which grew it's large golden wings as she spoke- and began a speech that – had he not died- Dumbledore would have given.

"Attention students, attention please. I would like to welcome our new first years and I do hope you shall all welcome them kindly too. Again, like last year, I would like to inform you all too please not bother Moaning Myrtle in the second floor bathroom. We do not want a repeat of last year. And yes I am looking at you Chad and Andrew!" Chad and Andrew- who apparently were Gryffindors- smirked a little as they recalled 'joking' around with her last year. Myrtle flew through the entire school wailing at the top of her lungs!

"Anyway. It is time, let the feast. Begin!" And with an elegant wave of her bony hands the tables filled with a feast fit for a wizard king. Chad and Andrew- two, un- identical twin, brothers dived strait into their meal, and then they spotted Salinda and pushed their way through a group of first years and sat beside her.

"Alright Sal!" Exclaimed Chad. Chad's appearance was 100% different from his twins: He had short brown hair and his fringe covered his forehead only a little. He was the same size as Andrew although his eyes were green. Both he and Andrew were in their third year.

However, Andrew's appearance was different also: His hair was short but black; the top of his hair was spiked up and he was the same size as his brother. His eyes were also green.

Salinda sighed and Molly, James and Fred gave her puzzling looks. "I thought you didn't know anyone here?" Said Fred. The twins looked shocked as they looked from an aggravated Salinda to a bunch of disbelieving students.

"Thanks a lot Sal!" Exclaimed Chad.

"Yeah love you too!" Continued Andrew. Ok now James and Fred- and Molly- were confused. Salinda saw their confused looks and responded.

"These are my brothers" She said glumly.

"But I thought you didn't know anyone here" Replied Fred, repeating his earlier statement. Salinda sighed.

"I said that because they're embarrassing and I didn't want people to think we were related" She pouted. Chad and Andrew looked offended. However, it was not an expression of mock offense but rather one of true offense.

"Hey! How are we embarrassing?" Chad snapped.

"Yeah?" Continued his brother. Salinda turned to them and said.

"Oh c'mon you heard what Professor McGonagall said about Myrtle last year! Need I go on?" Chad and Andrew frowned and joined their friends at the further end of the table.

"I thought they were pretty cool" Said Fred "Reminds me of the stuff my dad said him and uncle Fr- my uncle did when they were at Hogwarts" He finished sadly. Even though he never knew his uncle of whom he was named after he still felt sad about it, he didn't know how he just did. Molly- whose father had carried the body- grimaced at the thought, Salinda frowned at her plate, suddenly no longer hungry and James patted Fred lightly on the shoulder. Everyone finished their meals and now they just needed to wait for Andy the prefect to take them to the common room. This would be one interesting year...

**A/N: Ok so you like? You hate? Leave a review and tell me what you think! I will add another chapter when I get a review!**


End file.
